


Портрет

by lumosik



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Анжольрас начинает ревновать Грантера
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 6





	Портрет

Грантер пристально следит за нервно суетящимся на их кухне Анжольрасом. Тот спешно ставит перед ним чашку с кофе – так резко, что часть напитка просто выливается на поверхность стола. Анжольрас закусывает губу и бросается вытирать пятно. Его пальцы дрожат, но он старается не подавать вида, что его что-то беспокоит с самого утра. Грантер тяжело выдыхает и перехватывает руку Анжольраса, притягивая его к себе.

– Эй, успокойся. Ты сам не свой сегодня. Что-то случилось?

Анжольрас молчит и качает головой – на лице непроницаемая маска.

– Нет, всё хорошо. – Анжольрас прикрывает глаза.

Грантер целует его в закрытые веки и шепчет:

– Упрямец ты мой… 

На прощание он оставляет ещё один отпечаток своих губ на лице Анжольраса и уходит.

В мастерской Грантер проводит весь день. Вот уже неделю он трудится над, пожалуй, лучшей картиной в его никчёмной карьере художника. Совсем скоро выставка, и Грантер ни за что бы не стал в ней участвовать, но все их друзья в курсе этого события и строят планы на её совместное посещение – а Грантер не хочет подводить друзей.

Он рисует Анжольраса. Это уже не простые зарисовки в блокноте или попытки следовать кубизму, которые успешно провалились. Нет, Грантер пишет в самой что ни на есть классической манере. Он видит Анжольраса неким божественным великолепием, он жаждет показать того, кем невозможно не восхищаться. Но он, хотя давно уже и получил своё признание в любви, также стремится завуалировать собственные желания. Просто он так привык, а ещё Грантер всегда грешил собственническими чувствами.

Всё это время он ходит в странном возбуждении и мысленно постоянно возвращается к портрету. Он думает о недостатках, неверных штрихах, о том, что следует исправить, или же о выгодных положениях, свете и подобранной цветовой гаммы. 

Когда Грантер возвращается домой, Анжольрас уже ждёт его на диване в гостиной, скрестив руки на груди и хмуро глядя перед собой. Грантер не обращает на это внимание, привычно растягивается рядом, положив голову ему на колени, и снова мысленно погружается в работу над картиной.  
– Грантер, ты меня вообще слушаешь? – Из раздумий его выдёргивают гневные тона в голосе Анжольраса: ему давно не приходилось их слышать.

– Да, любовь моя?..

Грантер только что понял, как повернуть немного свет, чтобы подчеркнуть голубизну глаз Анжольраса. Он окрылён своей любовью и радостно улыбается, поднимая руку вверх и поглаживая Анжольраса по лицу. Однако тот раздражённо сбрасывает его ладонь.

– Перестань витать в облаках, пожалуйста! Я спрашивал тебя, почему ты не отвечал мне весь день?

– Я работал, – пожимает плечами Грантер. – Видимо, не слышал звонков.

– Ты не слушаешь меня всю неделю. Я пытаюсь достучаться до тебя, но ты лишь глупо улыбаешься и думаешь о чём-то своём, не желая поделиться со мной. И вообще, ты выглядишь так… так…

Анжольрас не договаривает. Он раскраснелся и тяжело дышит. В ответ Грантер лишь непонимающе смотрит на него. Анжольрас укоризненно качает головой, резко встаёт с дивана и выходит из комнаты. Грантер садится и удивлённо смотрит на дверь. Спустя несколько минут Анжольрас возвращается с сумкой.

– Я думаю, что нам надо немного пожить отдельно. Может быть, так ты… мы оба (!) сможем всё переосмыслить. Я буду у Комбефера.

Анжольрас кивает и тянется к ручке входной двери, когда Грантер выскакивает в коридор.

– Что за глупости, Анжольрас? Что случилось? Давай поговорим! – кричит он уже закрывшейся двери. 

Комбефер звонит ему через час и сообщает, что Анжольрас уже у него и не стоит его в ближайшее время беспокоить. 

Оставшиеся до выставки дни Грантер проводит в мастерской. Запирается на все возможные и невозможные замки – запирает двери и сердце. Он не понимает и снова пьёт. Он задаётся вопросами – множеством вопросов. Что так внезапно повлияло на Анжольраса? Что сделал не так сам Грантер? Что имел в виду Анжольрас в тот последний вечер? 

Грантер пьёт и злится. На обоих. А ещё он дописывает портрет с каким-то особым остервенением, и поэтому Анжольрас выходит на нём воинственным и решительным, а все те мягкие черты, которые видел в нём Грантер и хотел передать на холст, исчезают. Но Грантер доволен, ведь сейчас ему всё равно. 

Он не думает о выставке и, лишь когда притаскивает туда работу и видит радостно улыбающегося ему Курфа, готов проклясть себя. С другой стороны, то, что здесь «друзья Азбуки», вовсе не должно означать, что и Анжольрас пришёл вместе со всеми. 

Выставка проходит успешно. Организаторов хвалят за работу, художников критикуют по делу, все восхищаются картиной Грантера. Анжольраса он встречает, когда остаётся минут пять до закрытия. 

Пустой коридор, Грантер заворачивает за угол и видит задумчиво прислонившегося к стене Анжольраса. Оба замирают, встретившись напряжёнными взглядами. Первым не выдерживает Анжольрас:

– Очень хороший портрет. Ты молодец, правда. – Грантер поводит плечами и приближается к нему. Анжольрас распахивает от удивления глаза: – Ты пьян? 

– Я пьян из-за тебя… – Грантеру сейчас всё безразлично, и он просто становится рядом, слегка касаясь плечом Анжольраса. 

– Снова всё твои шуточки? – раздражённо бросает Анжольрас.

– Я писал твой портрет, знаешь ли, больше недели – без алкоголя у меня бы ушёл месяц на это. Я слишком люблю тебя…

Грантер устало трёт переносицу и совсем не ждёт реакции Анжольраса. Тот, и правда, с минуту молчит, а потом потрясённо выдыхает:

– Так, значит, у тебя никого нет? Ты просто писал мой портрет? 

Секундное замешательство – и вот уже Грантер громко смеётся. Рядом стоит смущённый Анжольрас, и он спешит его обнять. Грантер зарывается носом в светлые волосы и шепчет на ухо:

– Мой любимый ревнивый идиот… – и чувствует, как расслабляется в его объятиях Анжольрас, первым потянувшийся за поцелуем.


End file.
